


Obsession

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2015 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laven Week - Day 1: Obsession.</p>
<p>Lavi may or may not have a hair fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first creation for Laven Week 2015. Please enjoy.

Rain tapped against the window of Allen’s room. It had been pouring all day, and he had nowhere to be. The white-haired Exorcist tried his best to fill his time and keep busy, not wanting to waste his day just lounging about, but the rain made him so sleepy. And it didn’t help that Lavi was so very warm.

The two rested on the bed, a few lamps lit to ward off the darkness looming outside, even during daylight hours. Lavi had a couple of pillows smashed up against the headboard — just enough to keep him propped up so he could read the book he’d brought along with him. Allen rested against Lavi’s side, head on his chest as their legs tangled together. It was quiet, and the only thing Allen could hear was the rain outside, their steady breathing, and the thump of Lavi’s heart in his chest.

Allen’s eyelids were heavy. Cozy and warm against Lavi, he relaxed and cuddled closer to the redhead.

Lavi’s attention split between the book and the sleepy Exorcist by his side. It had been nearly an hour since they had both snuggled up on the bed and Lavi’s focus on the book was wavering, skewing heavily in Allen’s favor. Still, he held the book up in one hand, the other idly running through Allen’s long, white locks. Each pass of his fingers through the silky strands sent a wave of pleasure through Lavi. Allen’s hair was so soft, and stroking it calmed him. He loved the feel of it on his skin.

When Lavi’s fingers massaged idly over Allen’s scalp, the younger boy sighed and let out a soft moan. “Mm… That feels nice,” he mumbled, the arm slung over Lavi’s waist pulling him closer.

A smile ticked up on Lavi’s lips. He averted his eye from the book and looked down at Allen’s restful form. “Does it?”

“Mhm. Don’t stop,” Allen mumbled, moving his head into Lavi’s touch.

A soft chuckle rumbled in Lavi’s throat. He continued to play with Allen’s hair, his focus on the book in his other hand wavering.

“Your hair is getting long,” the redhead said. It was just a simple observation. Ever since it had grown long from one of Komui’s _experiments-gone-wrong_ , Allen hadn’t bothered to cut it. The white, wavy locks were well past his shoulders. Allen frequently kept it tied back or even in a braid, if Lenalee helped him with it.

“Yeah,” Allen replied, still stuck in that haze between being awake and asleep. He gripped Lavi’s side, fingers tightening in the loose fabric of his shirt, and tried to pull himself closer to the redhead. He was losing the fight to stay asleep. “Does it bother you?”

“No, not at all,” Lavi said, his voice soft as he twirled a lock of the white strands around his index finger. “Actually, I was going to say that I like it. I think you should leave it long.”

“Hmm?” Allen mumbled, a smile slipping onto his face. He hadn’t bothered to open his eyes, but he knew Lavi would abandon his book soon. “Oh? Do you have a hair fetish, Lavi?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Lavi groaned, dropping his book to the side of the bed and giving up on the text. “You’ll make me sound like a pervert.”

“But you _do_?” Allen asked again, the smile now turning into an all out grin. “You have a thing for hair?”

Lavi huffed. “You know, I’m not feeling all that welcome. I think I might go back to my own room and read if you’re just going to tease me like this.”

“You are such a baby,” Allen said, finally moving from his comfortable position and propping himself up on his elbows. He moved his face to look right into Lavi’s, a smirk on his pink lips. “I’m just teasing you.”

Lavi adjusted his arms, slipping both of his hands into Allen’s hair. The younger boy had had it tied back in a loose ponytail earlier, but it was a mess now, and Lavi slipped the hair tie all the way out of his hair, dropping it on the bed without a care. “You should know better than to tease me too much, Allen. I’m much too fragile of a spirit,” Lavi said, a smirk on his face as he ran his fingers through the white strands.

Allen snickered then, covering his mouth with one gloved hand. “Fragile my ass,” he remarked sitting up more. He slid one leg over Lavi’s hip, straddling the redhead and sitting down on his stomach. He grinned down at Lavi, hands slipping over his chest. “Besides, I thought you liked to be teased.”

“Not like that,” Lavi said, letting his hands finally drop away from Allen’s hair. He watched Allen with a practiced bored expression, arms limp at his sides. “And you know exactly how I prefer to be teased.”

“Mmm… Yes,” Allen said, leaning down until the tips of their noses touched. “But just to be sure, perhaps we should have a demonstration?”

Lavi’s eye widened just slightly, but Allen didn’t miss it. The redhead’s fingers twitched, but other than that, he didn’t move. “Well,” he started, licking his lips. “If you insist.”

Allen said nothing and simply observed the redhead for a short moment, as if he were a lion eyeing a wounded animal. With slow and deliberate movements, Allen reached down and grabbed Lavi’s hand, pulling it to his face and kissing his palm with a tender touch. After a few kisses, Allen nuzzled Lavi’s hand, then slid it into his hair, letting the redhead play with the strands. Lavi took the opportunity and continued to caress the sliver locks.

With Lavi’s hand on his head, Allen leaned down and captured Lavi’s lips with his own, kissing him softly — lips ghosting over each other. Everything Allen did was with the softest touch he could manage. It felt like a brushing of feathers over Lavi’s skin, or the tips of butterfly wings. Oh, yes — Allen Walker knew how to tease the redhead.

He was damned good at it, too.

Lavi exhaled, his body relaxing under Allen’s ministrations. His hand slipped around Allen’s head, down to the back of his neck, and he used the leverage to pull Allen closer, deepening the kiss. A short, muffled groan of pleasure crept up Lavi’s throat. His fingers tangled in Allen’s long hair, trapping the other boy next to him.

Allen’s hands gripped at Lavi’s shoulders, tugging on the fabric of his shirt. He wiggled his hips just slightly on top of the redhead, hoping to get a reaction. When he managed to pull another moan from Lavi, the white-haired boy grinned against their kiss.

Lavi’s hand ran through the length of Allen’s hair, freeing itself from the silky strands. He slipped both his hands to Allen’s hips, a hunger growing in his stomach at the soft, touches the other Exorcist was giving him. “I thought you were tired,” he mumbled against Allen’s lips. His hands ran over Allen’s skin and up his shirt, slow and deliberate.

Allen chuckled, pulling back enough to see Lavi’s face easily. He slid one gloved hand over Lavi’s cheek, watching as the redhead shivered under him. “Guess you got me excited. Not every day you find out your lover has a secret hair fetish.” The grin on Allen’s face threatened to split his head in two.

Lavi huffed then, quickly pinching one of Allen’s nipples in retaliation. “Not funny,” he grumbled.

“Hey!” Allen cried, shocked at the pinch but still laughing. He shifted on Lavi’s waist, hoping to keep from getting another warning pinch. “I’m not the one who’s obsessed with my hair. Ah!”

Lavi grabbed Allen’s sides and tossed him to the bed, switching their positions. “You are not going to let this go, are you?” he asked, exasperated as Allen continued to laugh underneath him.

“Not for at least a week.” Allen grinned up at Lavi, showing all of his teeth.

With a heavy sigh, Lavi flopped back to the bed next to Allen. “Al, sometimes I think you’re the devil.”

Snickering, Allen pulled himself up and leaned over the redhead. “Oh? Is that a turn-on for you, too?” he asked, barely holding in laughter at this point.

Lavi frowned, just staring at Allen with no humor on his face. “…I’m leaving.” He sat up on the bed and made for the door.

Allen burst out laughing and grabbed Lavi’s sleeve to keep him from running off. “I’m sorry, Lavi. I can’t help it. You are so easy to tease. You just get embarrassed way too easily.”

Lavi stopped after Allen apologized and tugged at his shirt, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. But the annoyed pout didn’t leave his face. “Allen, you’re so mean to me!”

Finally stifling his laughter, Allen grabbed Lavi’s shoulder for balance and crawled across the bed to get closer. He kissed Lavi’s cheek, another apology, and sat down next to him. “Sorry. I won’t tease you anymore tonight.” He still smiled at the redhead, unable to lose the amused look on his face.

“Oh, just tonight then? How generous of you, beansprout.”

“Shh,” Allen chided, pulling Lavi back into the bed with him. “Come on, now. How about I make it up to you?” Allen leaned down and started to kiss the redhead’s neck.

Lavi hummed, stuck between wanting to be upset and wanting to give in to Allen’s apology. “Yeah? How you gonna do that?”

Allen shook with barely contained laughter. “…How about I let you touch my hair again?”

“That’s it! I’m leaving!”

“I’m kidding! C’mon, Lavi! Come back!”


End file.
